dungeon_seekerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tatsumiya Noriko/@comment-199.127.56.119-20190712213321
This was posted in spoilers on novel updates just to clear the confusion, the LN and manga have completely different stories. Alright so what you first need to know is that Junpei (the mc) has started to get his revenge on his bully Kido but now I have go into a lot of explaining so that you can understand what the heck happened to Noriko (mc's childhood friend). So Kido got lucky and got a wizard class, so a few days before Noriko was chosen to be the sacrifice Kido used a mind control spell on her, raped her, had her hate Junpei who she loved, made her be obsessed with him (Kido), and turned her into the pycho bitch that pushed Junpei into the dungeon. After 3-4 years of mind control Noriko was finally able to break free of the mind control after she was thrown away by Kido who had grown bored of her. After she was about to gain what little sanity she had left after all those years of abuse by Kido, Noriko started to train and then entered the dungeon after she meet the girl with the black hair (the one that the god transported Junpei to meet when she was naked in the water and the one Junpei meets in chapter 19) so that she can clear the dungeon and go back to her normal life and bring Junpei (who she thinks is dead) back to life. Noriko by this point is pretty much broken as she was forced to kill the man she loved (Junpei), she was turned into a pycho bitch and killed a lot of innocent people because Kido told her to and she was raped and abused by Kido for many years, so right now she is just a killing machine bent on one goal which is clearing the dungeon and getting her wish of returning to Earth and her old life with Junpei. Junpei finds out that she was mind controlled after he fights her (he is disguised so she doesnt know it is him) and after that he semi forgives her after he reveals to her (Noriko) that he is alive. He still doesnt know if he can trust her or if her story is 100% true (though from what we've seen of her memories and character in the novel I'm betting that her story is true). After Junpei is done interrogating Noriko he lets her go and the two start traveling together to beat the dungeon. There is a part where the two have sex but its more Noriko forcing herself on Junpei because she has become a bit of a yandere when it comes to her feeling towards Junpei. Right now the two are on different floors of the dungeon because they got separated after the two ran into Kido who is trying to clear the dungeon so he can become a god. Well i hope that this sums up the story, Junpei our mc is on his way to get revenge on his bully Kido and Noriko is being sheltered by the God who sent them to this world because she is pregnant with Junpei's kid. Also: Mugetsu (who appears in chapter 19 of the MANGA who guided Noriko to Junpei) doesn't exist in the LN, it's a large party of adventurers that are trying to clear the dungeon who have largely lost their humanity/morality for instance. Noriko in manga and LN are two different people really, she's a bitch in the LN still even if she went through a lot, she's far from a tragic heroine. Ami got shafted and thrown away as a character for the manga and never makes an appearance for instance even though she's a better female love interest. They added that random Mia girl instead, a lot of the changes are for the acceleration of the plot in order to keep reader interest.